


Rhythm Divine

by YohKoBennington



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Creature!Jensen, M/M, Magical Bond, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's life seems pretty ordinary to him, until a mysterious stranger gives him a night to remember and changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm Divine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ SMPC](http://smpc.livejournal.com/) at Livejournal for June.  
> Title borrowed from the Enrique Iglesias song of the same name, that inspired this fic.
> 
> Beta'ed by Mayhsgirl93. Any remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
>  Also in [LJ](http://yohkobennington.livejournal.com/55891.html)

 

 

Jared moves his drink around, following the ice cubes as they melt with his whiskey, before finishing the drink in one gulp. The bartender asks if he wants another, and Jared nods his head. Behind him, there's the group of people dancing without care to some techno song Jared can't even think the name of, while others stand by the sides chatting and laughing. He nods his thanks when the bartender puts another whiskey in front of him. Jared glances up to the moon, inhaling the smell of sea water the breeze brings from the beach a few blocks from the bar.

“Dude, are you going to spend the whole night moping?” Chad appears behind him; he's been gone for a few hours, doing who knows what. But Jared has a pretty good idea; the bar is full of pretty tourist girls, looking to have a good time, just as everybody vacationing this time of the year.

“I'm good here.”

Chad sits on the stool next to him. “Jared, buddy, we are in paradise. Under the moonlight, in a bar that's in the middle of the road because people here want to party so much they don't even care a bar shouldn't be in the middle of the fucking road.” He says, signaling the bartender for a drink. “There are so many pieces of hot ass you could be sinking your teeth into.” The bartender hands him his drink. “I have. Once or twice already.” He smirks.

“Whore,” Jared snorts.

“And proud of it.” Chad retorts with a dramatic bow. “You, my friend, need to relax, and start enjoying the fuck out of this trip.”

“We're here because of work.”

“Doesn't mean you don't get to enjoy the perks,” he points a finger at Jared, and then sips his drink. “All I'm saying is, we're leaving tomorrow and you should at least try to enjoy our last night.” He stands up, wobbling a little before getting his feet under him. “Get that stick out your ass.” Are his parting words, before Jared loses him again in the crowd.

Jared chuckles, shaking his head at his friend's antics.

It's not that he doesn't want to have fun. Or doesn't know how to. It's just...all so boring to him.

Jared has the life that everybody dreams to have. He has a great job that not only gives him an absurdly immense income to afford his house and the things he wants, it also allows him to travel to places like the Bahamas for meetings with new and old clients. He's been to India, Japan, and every single country in Europe. Each trip as memorable as the last. Because while they are going for work, there is always time to enjoy the parties and amenities each country brings to tourist.

He loves his job, his family, and friends.

But at some point, it all became just routine, and the reason Jared loves his life is exactly because nothing is supposed to _ever_ be a routine. Now, there is no spark left, as much as he tries to get it back. The fear that he will never feel the trill of being alive keeps him awake at night.

Jared is starting to think he's doomed to be like everybody else; just regular.

Sighing into his drink, he swivels around to face the dancing crowd. The mass of bodies writhing to the beat of the music under the blinking lights, where Chad must be acting like an idiot with some tourist girl who doesn't know better. Jared sips his drink, eyes roaming uninterested over the dance floor. But then, his eyes get caught on one particular moving body, right there in front of the crowd. Jared can't make him out completely, but what he does see is enough to gain his interest. The guy in question is moving his hips to the rhythm of the music, dancing as you would when nobody is watching, and you just want to let the music pulse through your body and take you somewhere else. Black jeans hug his ass tightly, and pool over his bare feet. The white shirt he's wearing is wet with sweat, and does nothing to cover up his shifting muscles and the shape of his back to his hips.

Jared can't get his eyes of him. And when the guy looks straight at him, from the multitude of people around Jared, he feels his gut twist and heat up, and his breath catches in his chest. He smiles at Jared knowingly, his rhythm never faltering, and Jared curses under his breath before swiveling around like an embarrassed schoolgirl.

This has never happened to him before. Being so attracted to somebody with such an intensity and so fast that leaves him a hot mess. Jared knocks the rest of his drink back, and steals an ice cube to chew on and calm himself down.

So deep on his mind, trying to figure out when he lost all his cool, he doesn't realize that hot-as-fuck-guy is two stools next to him signaling the bartender for a drink, until Jared goes to do the same. Jared watches as the bartender slides a shot—probably tequila— to the guy, and stares open-mouthed at his throat as he swallows the drink down.

To say Jared's dick is starting to want some attention at this point is an overstatement. Jared closes his mouth with an audible pop, because he's not a pubescent for Christ's sake. What the fuck is wrong with him tonight?

Hot guy turns to look at him, smirking, before narrowing the space between him and Jared. Jared can do nothing but watch him, taking in the shine of mischievous green eyes, as he stands in front of him.

“Jensen,” he says, honey-deep voice shaking Jared's soul in ways has never been shaken before.

“Jared,” he croaks.

“Jared.” Jensen repeats, as if tasting the name on his tongue. Then he's grabbing Jared's hand and pulling him up.

Jared lets himself get dragged to the middle of the dance floor, deep into the mass of people still dancing to the new tempo. It's there Jared realizes that Jensen just asked him to dance with him without a single word between them, and it should be a bit weird that Jared just knew to follow him, that he did at all.

“I don't really know how to do this.” Jared says, excusing himself for giving the guy the impression that he wanted to dance.

Jensen tilts his head, giving Jared such a heated once over that he feels that heat rise up from the tips of his toes to the tips of his hair. He moves closer, circling Jared's hips, head tilting up with the slight height difference between them. “Just let go, Jared.” It's all he says, and it feels like Jared's body just wants to please every single thing Jensen asks of him.

So he lets go, and dances with Jensen until the world stops existing and it's just them in that dance floor. Until he's so strung up all he wants is to taste every single patch of skin on Jensen's body and bury himself in him so deep he forgets his damn name.

When the song is over, it's him dragging Jensen away from the crowd, and they walk through the streets until they are back to Jared's hotel.

The door has barely closed behind them before Jared can't wait anymore to have Jensen. Jared can taste the hint of tequila in Jensen's mouth, and he gets drunk with the way Jensen’s tongue moves inside his. Every nerve on his body is set on fire, and Jared presses Jensen against the wall, rutting his hard cock on Jensen's hip. Aching to be closer as his hands roam Jensen's torso down to his ass.

They move the bedroom between lips nipping, and clothes getting discarded in the hall. Jared takes a moment to take in the moonlight bathing Jensen's body sprawled on his bed. He's beautiful, hard planes of skin peppered with freckles and dick curving over his belly inviting Jared to just take anything he wants. Jared crawls over him, and claims Jensen's mouth again, both moaning when their cocks rub together with the swiveling of their hips. Jared goes for a taste of every bit of Jensen's body just as he wanted. Kissing down his jaw, to his neck, his chest, his navel and finally taking his cock between his lips. Jensen’s cursed moan makes his own dick twitch with anticipation. He stays there, sucking and licking until Jensen is begging him for more.

With a wet pop he lets go of Jensen's dick to grab the lube and rubber from the nightstand. He flails a little, because Jensen won't stop nipping and sucking at his nipple and distracting the hell out of him. But he finds them, and kisses Jensen senseless on his way back.

“How do you wanna—?” he pants.

Jensen answers by turning on his stomach, and rising to his knee. He glances at Jared over his shoulder, as to say “What are you waiting for?” It occurs to Jared then that Jensen seems to be someone who doesn't say much, but his expressions say it all. Jared likes it.

He coats his fingers with the lube, and makes work of getting Jensen ready for him. When Jensen starts riding the three fingers inside him, Jared takes it as the sign to move things along. He rolls the rubber and some lube over his cock, all the time trying not to lose it from the way Jensen stares at him while he's doing it. Then he's aligning himself and pushing into Jensen's tight hole. It's so much better than what Jared has been picturing since his eyes landed on Jensen. He blankets Jensen's back, while he allows him to get used the fullness, and kisses behind Jensen's ear, inhaling the smell of sea and sand on Jensen's skin that hypnotizes him and makes him want to dive in the ocean.

Jensen turns his head in that moment, and captures his mouth in a heated kiss, before telling him to move. And Jared does, thrusting in and out slowly first, savoring the feel of Jensen clenching around him every time he goes back in. But there is so much he can drag this out with the way Jensen’s breathy moans and encouragements pull the heat on his gut tighter, and soon he's letting go completely. Thrusting hard enough to make Jensen skid up the bed and move to support himself against the headboard. But he's too far apart from Jared now, and he won't have that. So Jared hugs Jensen around his torso and drags him back to him, Jensen ending seating on his lap. And the new position lets him drive deeper into Jensen.

“'Fuck, right there.” Jensen shouts, hand flailing to grab Jared's neck behind him. Jared is close, and he can tell Jensen isn't too far either by the way he's arching and writhing on his lap desperately. He reaches around, grabbing Jensen's cock in his fist and starts pulling at the same rhythm of his thrust. Jensen's incoherent pleas die out in another shout few seconds later, and he clenches so deliciously tight around Jared that he's own orgasm is pulled from him without warning.

They fall spent on the bed, and kiss softly until they come down from their high. Jared gets rid of the condom as soon his limbs decide to come back to life, and then pulls Jensen into his arms. He knows it's just a one-night stand; Jared has had enough of those to have manual memorized on how things go. But he's not ready to let Jensen go yet.

“Will you stay the night?” He whispers.

Jensen glances up, and Jared is caught again on how gorgeous he is. Even more with his hair all sweaty, plastered to his forehead, and lips swollen and spit kissed. There is a blush going from under the freckles that dust his face to down his neck. Jared did that to him, and heat burns on his gut again, his heart fluttering in his chest. God, he's never, ever, felt something so strong for someone. It doesn't even bother him that he knows nothing about Jensen to even feel this way. He wants to know Jensen, every single bit of him, and he doesn't want to leave tomorrow and not have the chance to do that.

Jensen gives him that “I know what you're thinking” smile of his. Then he snuggles closer, half of his body almost on top of Jared.

Jared gets the message, and promptly falls sleep. He dreams of the sea and Jensen's sun-kissed skin.

 

~*~

When he wakes up in the morning, Jensen is gone. Jared heart clenches with sadness, wishing he at least could had said goodbye.

He doesn't dwell on it for too long. It's not like there ever going to be anything between them other than the best sex Jared is pretty sure he'll ever have in his life.

It's when he's all ready to head out to the airport, that he sees the footprints on the wood floor next to his bed. He follows them up to the ceiling-to-floor windows that open to the beach. There are more footprints on the woodwalk, and Jared curiously keeps walking, until they disappear at the end of the dock. There is nothing else but water left beyond it; Jared looks around to make sure. He doesn't know what to make of that, but he's pretty sure they are from Jensen, because only he and Jared were in the room last night. The windows don't open but from inside so nobody could have broken in to his room, and it's too much of a coincidence.

But then where did Jensen go?

“Hey, Jared. Would you move your ass, we're going to be late for our flight man!”

Jared turns to see Chad standing by the windows waiting for him. He peeks at the sea once more, and then walks back toward his friend.

The memory of Jensen will forever be plastered in his mind.

 

~*~

Jared is back to the island two months later. Not because of business this time around.

He tried to move on, to not let what happened with Jensen to mess him up. But he can't get Jensen out of his head. So he's back, hoping that he'll find Jensen there.

A week goes by, and there is no sight of him. And it comes to his mind once or twice that Jensen could have been a tourist like him. That maybe this suspicion he has of Jensen being something more, unexplainable, it's him going bananas in the head. Jared has been thinking about the footprints and that night long enough to start forming his own theories, and instead of the possibility scaring him, it makes him wish it were the case. He can't help but hope that, either way, Jensen felt as smitten as him and that he's looking for Jared too. One can dream right?

Another two weeks go by without any luck. Jared is starting to think all this was a terrible idea and that he should just get over it, get his job back and return to his previous life, when he sees him. Jensen is right there, walking barefooted through the fruit market. Jared's whole body shakes with excitement and happiness. He moves without knowing he's doing so.

Jensen sees him coming, and Jared could cry with relief at Jensen's responding wide smile. He wasn't imagining all of this after all.

“You came back.” Jensen beams, when they are close to each other. He looks as breath taking as Jared remembers him, and under the sunshine Jared can add his dirty-blond hair to his memory of Jensen.

Jared returns the smile. “Sorry it took me so long.”

Jensen shakes his head, and reaches up to hold Jared's face in his hand, and kisses him. Jared can still taste the salt on them, and it's like coming back home. When they pull apart, Jensen twins his fingers with Jared's and they start walking out of the market.

“Jensen?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you tell me what you are?”

Jensen turns to him, and winks. “Only if you prove you’re worth knowing.”

Jared chuckles, squeezing Jensen's hand as they walk towards the beach.

He's going to show Jensen he's worth it.

  


 

**~Fin~**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
